<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooktober Day 15 - Hallucinations - Sabo x Reader by NakuNakuNoMi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153949">Spooktober Day 15 - Hallucinations - Sabo x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi'>NakuNakuNoMi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hallucinations, Multi, Nightmares, Other, discretion adviced, in canon, some violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>It's gonna be a few days of spam! day 16 - 20 - 21 - 29 are written already, so im trying to catch up asap but I want to publish them in order. Ideally 2 fics a day? Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sabo (One Piece)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooktober Day 15 - Hallucinations - Sabo x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's gonna be a few days of spam! day 16 - 20 - 21 - 29 are written already, so im trying to catch up asap but I want to publish them in order. Ideally 2 fics a day? Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sabo, ever since his memories returned, was riddled by guilt. He suffered many sleepless nights, filled with night terrors. He focused on training, on work, even more so than he did before. He had to make it right, he had to do something. He felt so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few days, once the news of Ace’s execution broke, were the worst it seemed. The emotion, the overwhelming grief. The memories of the friendship and love he had experienced for his brothers. It ate him from the inside, making his eyes burn even when all the tears had long spilled from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tried your best to stay close, to offer the support as he went through all stages of grief so fast that an emotional whiplash seemed completely unavoidable. But it was hard. He seemed to distance himself from you, not wanting to drag you down in the destructive emotional spiral he seemed to be stuck in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it got better, or at the very least that’s what it seemed like. He was keeping busy, he was training. Focusing on the job, focusing on making it right. But he avoided you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabo couldn’t tell you that it was because he was slowly but surely getting convinced that he was going crazy. He had started to hear Ace. Ace, as a child, telling him not to leave. Ace as a child, grieving his death even though he never died. Ace, as an adult, blaming him for never telling him that he was there. Ace blaming him for not caring. Ace blaming him for his death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Initially, he could place it. Initially he knew that it was the emotions, the lack of sleep. But as the days dragged on, and the visions became more of whispers, he wasn’t really sure anymore as to what was real and what not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could have sworn he heard you and koala next door complaining on how much of a mess he had become lately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been waking up and noticed a shadowy figure in the corner of his room, hurrying off the moment he sat upright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The few nights you shared the bed, he woke up at random times because he was sure he had heard you call his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then tonight, he had woken up to you holding a gun to his face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s what you deserve” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His instinct was way faster than his brain, still sleepy, and already overwhelmed by the overload of impulses it had to get through the past few weeks. And he punched you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You dropped the glass of water you were holding, clutching your face and letting out a cry. Sabo stood up, dazed, unsure of what had happened. You didn’t know what had come over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabo saw your face contort, and for a brief moment, he came back to his senses, staring at his hands as if he had just committed the worst crime possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the whispers came back. And this time, they were coming from you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>